Y DONDE QUEDO EL VAMPIRO?
by katrynawinner
Summary: Un día como cualquiera la escritora hace un fic, pero relena se lo roba..como lo recuperaran los expilotos gundam y la escritora? XD lean 100 comedia


DONDE QUEDO EL VAMPIRO?!!

UN DÍA NORMAL

Hola!!!! Soy yo!!! el chapulin amarrado!!! XD no quise decir katryna!! La ve-nada!!! Y es que ase un rato choque con un árbolito y no veo nada, weno yo y mis baboseadas de fic, que de seguro a nadie le importa!!! Weno como sea ahora mis fic!!!

Wufei: hasta que te das cuenta!!!

Katryna: wufei!!! Quien demonios tejo pasar!!!

Wufei: XD con la puerta abierta hasta el mas pen#$#$ entra!!!

Katryna: oO wufei!!! Cállate!!! 

Heero: risa psicópata marca "muere" de heero yuy MUAJAJAJAAJAJ, MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

Katryna: - -U a heero de que te ríes si tu también entraste por ahí

Heero: o.oU ahhhhhhh, que importa!!!! 

Duo: siiiiiii, que...ah de que hablan? 

Katryna: wow de los pen#$#$ que entran por esa puerta se ve a quatre entrando por la muerta TTOTT noooooooooo quatre!!!! Por queeeeeeeeeeeeee, yooooooooooooo te amaba

Todos: --U no la pele, cuando nació, el doctor en bes de darle una nalgada, se puso a leer un manga y se le olvido en el suelo 

Katryna: o nooooo, enserio!! Que manga seria? se ve a katryna de negro

Todos: ¬o¬ mejor cállate!!! Morticia de los loco adams

Katryna: wufei es tío cosa!!! Y que cosa tío!!!

Wufei: ¬-¬´ cállate!!! Baka operada

Katryna: u//u mejor empecemos el fic!!! Se han imaginado a los pilotos Gundam...

Trowa: todo el tiempo nos imaginan!!!!

Katryna: u.ú si, me gusta que interrumpan saben?

Wufei: a verlo dicho antes mujer!!! 

Katryna: grrrrrrrrrrr, bueno como decía, se imaginan a los pilotos Gundam con...

Duo: traje de baño!!!

Katryna: no!!

Trowa: disfraces!!!

Katryna: no!!

Quatre: de bailarines

Katryna: no!!!

Wufei: de mariguanos!!!

Katryna: ¬¬ inche drogadicto!! Wow, pero a si me gusta XD a qui entre nos, a mi se me da la coca-cola bien helada

Heero: hm, con razón tas bien, mariguana esta!!

Katryna: na? Esa ya es de nacimiento hee-chan

Todos: --U que no sea contagioso!!

Katryna: ejem ya me salí del tema!!! Como decía, en este fic, yo!!! y di aparecemos XD

Wufei: como si fuera maga la condenada baka

Katryna: 0-o eres malo fei-chan yo te amo, no me dejes, T.T por esa ballena, soy mejor que ella, tengo mas...se mira u.uU ok no tengo nada interesante, pero T.T no me dejes, a un que sea insignificativos, pero no, por favor buaaaaaaaaaaaa,

Wufei: xoX ahhhhh que dijo? quitándose unos auriculares 

Katryna: T.T nada, que ya le contare la historia de los wampiritos asesinos, de ultratumba!!!

Trowa///¬ aja como no y tu paleta de que la quieres?

Katryna: pus ya que preguntas le limón!!!

Trowa///-U

Wufei: ya empieza el fic, maldita bola con patas!!!

Katryna+-+ me muri!!!

Todos: ¬o¬# aja, si tu, 

Katryna: --U que? siempre quise jugar a los sombies. 

Todos: Uou no, nos importa

Katryna: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ehhhhhhhhhhhh se ve a katryna jugando con una cacerola de gorro y una escoba tipo espada 

Trowa: sabes wufei. Creo que esta si esta mariguana, cuanto se meterá la inche enana esta

Wufei: mmmmmm no lose, pero como esta me imagino que una dosis muy fuerte...si...se le murió el cerebro, y sus baboseadas son mas seguidas, mi lógica es que esta lo-ca!!!! MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Katryna: O.O wu-wu- medas mello!!!

Wufei: u.ú mira quien habla, la chica "cacerola" con su "espada lazer"

Katryna: ...fei-chan, es solo una escoba?

Trowa: si no le dices, te apuesto a que no seda cuenta!!!

Katryna: O-O ahhhhh enserio?

Trowa: déjame ver...no!!!!

Heero: hm, déjense de mensadas y comienzan el fic, se ve a quatre, duo y di roncando

Katryna: metiendole un calsetin a di bujajajajajajajaja, buajajajajajaja

Todos:? 

Katryna: ¡¡¡¡U que? a demas ronca!!!

Duo: leda un manotazo a quatre no, perate!!! Hey!!!! regresa, mi almuerso se escapa que alguien detenga a la lechuga por favor!!!!!!!

Todos: ¬¬U

Katryna: wow, hasta la lechuga del almuerzo de duo, tiene vida!!!

Quatre: soñando por las barbas de sandrok, aléjate bestia!!!!

Katryna: 0.o sandrok tiene barba? 

Todos: ¬¬#

Katryna: -o-U me lo suponía, rayos!!! Tendré que conseguir un rastrillo enorme!!!

Heero: sacando su magnum quieres empezar el fic apunta a katryna

Katryna: T.T si!!! Pero antes voy repartir los papeles

Katryna: heero será, mira a heero que le apunta con el arma jejejeje heero? Ahhhh trowa será ve a trowa y este la mata con la mirada --U trowa?, quatre será mira a quatre y este esta roncado u.uU quatre? Y duo ¬¬ si, si, ya se, duo es duo, PERO? Di!!! Y yo!!! katryna seremos los protagonistas

Heero: ¬¬ listo para dispararle en la cabeza

Katryna: xoX ok, pero siendo heero se ase una excepción, jejejeje "este chico me matara un día de estos, T.T y yo sin casarme, tendré que obligar a kouichi a que se case por las malas"

Wufei: mujer débil!!! Y yo donde quedo he?

Katryna: a si!!! Se me avía olvidado, y...este!!!!

Wufei: que clase de presentación es esa!!! - quiero una buena presentación!!!!

Katryna: --, si ,si como sea, y el wufei!!! Taran, listo, se acabo, agusto?

Wufei: ¬o¬ mejor lárgate al fic, antes de que te estrangule, en ves de que yuy te descerebre!!!

Katryna: "ni me lo recuerdes" ejem...claro!!! sale corriendo bueno entonces empesemos el fic, ejem...pues a si empieza esto, era...es interrumpida

Trowa: alto!!! Ya me canse, descanso, nos vemos en una hora chicos todos se empiezan a ir

Katryna: --U pero trowa!!!! Ni si quiera eh empezado el fic!!!

Trowa: ¬¬ pero ya me case!!! A si que hasta dentro de una hora, divierte!!!!

Katryna: heero no te...mira a heero que le apunta con el arma jejejeje digo, hasta dentro de una hora hee-chan, "yo y mi pánico a las armas, eso no ayuda, me pregunto si el pánico es hacia las armas, o hacia el chico que las porta? Si, definitivamente es pánico "

Katryna se queda sola, en escenas no completas es mas ni empezadas, se pone a llorar, mira a quatre, duo y di, se acerca a di y le da una patada en el trasero y di ni si quiera lo siente y sigue dormida, T.T katryna se queda solaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Buuuuuuuaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaa 

**Notas finales: **

_  
NOTAS DE LA DISQUE NO AUTORA: xX lose, se salió de control, cinco minutos soy la líder y un segundo después hasta trowa me manda, - justicia!!! Nataku!!! OO ahhhhh, u//u creo q fei-chan me pego su mal lenguaje callejero!!! Me lavare la boca con jabón rato después hip, este, hip, es otro, hip fanfic hip, de ,hip ,katryna hip se ve un lugar lleno de burbujas --U ashu!!!! Ashu!!!! Soy alérgica a las burbujas _

Deje su enorme comentario, si les gusto, si apesta, si debería tomar clases de autor, si debo morir, su me mocho la mano para ya no escribir fic!!!! En fin, TU!!! Decides XD!!


End file.
